


Brandy Jack

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, cocktail ficlet, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jo are having a drink all by themselves for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Jack

Brandy Jack  
By PattRose  
Summary: Henry and Jo are having a drink all by themselves for a change.

 

Jo walked into the pub and smiled when she saw Henry sitting in a booth. Jo was hoping they would be sharing a booth. It just seemed cozier. Henry stood up when he saw Jo walk up to the booth and smiled back at her. 

“Good evening, Jo.”

“Good evening, Henry. May I sit?”

Henry blushed somewhat and then smiled again. “Of course you can sit. That was one hell of a day today wasn’t it?”

“But, at least we figured it out with your help, Henry. So, tomorrow starts a new day, instead of a day with an unsolved murder. I’m very glad to just sit down and relax for a change, let me tell you.”

The waiter walked up and asked, “Are we ready to order?”

Henry looked at Jo and asked, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do. I always let you order things for me. I’ll have what he’s having,” she said. 

The waiter turned and walked away. He knew that his customer had two drinks already and would have to take his keys if he was driving. This was a strong drink. 

Henry said, “There is a play tomorrow night that is supposed to be very good. Would you like to go with me?”

“Is this a date, Henry?”

“Let’s just say we’re very good friends. I don’t want to get too involved, because I’m confused,” Henry explained. 

“Maybe you could talk to me about it, Henry.”

“I have Abe to talk things through with.” Henry was watching the waiter bring their drinks and missed the sad look on Jo’s face when he said that about Abe. 

The waiter set both drinks down and Jo asked, “What is this?”

The waiter was pleased that she asked. He rarely got asked anything during the course of an evening. This was a nice change of pace. “It’s called a Brandy Jack. It’s got brandy, apple brandy and sweet vermouth. It’s very strong, so don’t drink too many of them.” He walked away taking Henry’s money and went back to work.   
“So you don’t believe you need anyone but Abe in your life?”

“No. That isn’t what I meant, Jo.”

“It sure sounded like it.”

“Jo, I’m afraid to get serious with anyone, so I despise even starting anything up. Do you understand what I mean?”

“No, I don’t understand. You never fully explain anything. In fact when it comes to you and Abe, you are both a mystery.”

“Let’s just enjoy the drink and not worry about dating. Let me think about all this and when I’m ready I’ll talk with you about it.”

Jo nodded her head and said, “That’s all I can ask. Hopefully, someday you will trust me enough to share things with. But in the meantime, we’ll just enjoy our friendship. I’m glad we have that, Henry.”

“What do you think of the drink?”

“You know a few months ago I had never ever tried brandy and now I drink it all the time. You’re making me into a drunk.”

Henry laughed. “People that drink brandy are much too distinguished to be drunks.”

“Oh now I’m distinguished?” Jo loved teasing Henry. 

“I would say you’re the most dignified person in this pub. How is that?”

“That is a proper compliment, Henry. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Now finish your drink and tell me about how the paperwork went tonight. I’m dying to hear all about it.”

Jo started telling him as she finished her drink and the waiter brought two more. Jo didn’t really care how many she had. She was having a good time and that’s all that mattered. 

Henry continued to smile and ask questions and wondered if he would ever be able to tell Jo about the past. Henry thought not and that made him sad. He was destined to be alone. 

The end


End file.
